Celos de un gato
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Post-Sinsajo. En esos momentos, el gato de Katniss solo era un estorbo ya que gracias a él siempre le acaban ignorado burdamente y sin poder remediarlo. ¿Podrá Haymitch acabar evitando la presencia de Buttercup de una vez por todas?


Bueno, al fin algo que se seguro que es un one-shot, no como el resto de mis historias ¬¬' Que empiezan con un One-Shot y luego me alargo y alargo y alargo. No, esto se queda aquí. Mas que nada porque tengo ya por lo menos 30 one-shots en la cabeza de estos dos y este solo es uno que salió una noche con fiebre y enfermedad con mi gata en la cama *Echo de menos a mi gato :(*

Intenté resistir leer "Los Juegos del Hambre" precisamente porque sabía que me viciaría a alguna pareja y acabaría haciendo esto.

...Lo que mas me sorprende es que no sea una pareja Canon.

_*Aunque deberían serlo, sin duda*_

Y creo que es por eso que han calado tan profundo en mi persona, porque no son Canon, por lo menos de momento (Who knows?). Anyway, vamos allá:

**Celos de un gato**

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana cuando en cierta casa de la aldea de los Vencedores del distrito 12, empezó a sonar el teléfono. La chica morena tuvo que llamar por lo menos cuatro veces hasta que al fin alguien, con voz que quererla matar lentamente, respondió.

-¿Se puede saber que cuernos quieres a estas horas? - Haymitch respondió, totalmente zombie por el sueño, ni siquiera preguntando quien era su interlocutor. No le hacía falta ya que sabía sin lugar a dudas de quien se trataba. Solo habían dos personas que le llamasen a esa hora, y fuera quien fuese le iba a contestar igual

-¿Estabas dormido? - Katniss dijo, sin contestar a la pregunta, ya que estaba altamente sorprendida

-Son las ocho de la mañana preciosa, lo raro es que esté despierto

-Yo me pensaba que estarías borracho perdido. Ya me extrañaba no tener que llamar mas de diez vec...

-Ve al grano, me gustaría volver a la cama pronto si la señorita Katniss me lo permite - La cortó

-¿Sabes donde está Buttercup? No lo encuentro por ningún lado y por mucho que Peeta le llama no responde.

En ese momento, Haymitch estuvo a punto de colgarle el teléfono a la chica después de mandarla a la mierda

-¿Me estás llamando a estas horas para preguntarme donde está tu asqueroso gato? - Gruñó al final y muy despectivamente, sobretodo al final de la frase

-No te llamaría si no hubiera cogido afición de estar en tu casa. Ya me entiendes - Le contestó ella, impasible

-Un día te lo encontrarás en tu portal dentro de una olla a presión. Y hervido.

-Sería un sueño delicioso, odio tanto al dichoso gato como tú. No te hubiera llamado si no fuera por Peeta.

El adulto suspiró hastiado

-Muy bien, dile a tu fantástico prometido que tendréis a vuestro divino gato de vuelta pronto - El tono irónico de la frase era evidente - ¿Quieres que te lo mande por correo o puedo darle una patada?

-Si quieres gastarte el dinero en mandármelo por correo es cosa tuya, pero desde luego yo le daría la patada - La voz de Peeta quejándose con un *Pobre Buttercup, que malos sois con él!* - En fin, que lo mandes como puedas antes de que Peeta decida ir a buscarlo y traerlo como un rey a casa.

-Enseguida me pongo a ello, preciosa

-Saluda a Effie de mi parte

-Vale vale - Dijo él, bostezando - Enseguida mando al dichoso gato

Colgó, no sin antes de escuchar al chico protestando por el mal trato al animal. La verdad es que Haymitch no entendía la devoción que tenía Peeta con el gato.

Ni tampoco la que tenía con el mismo gato Effie.

La verdad es que el gato solo se escapaba a su casa por ella, la cual estaba allí desde que finalizó la rebelión (A instancias de sus dos jóvenes vecinos, que le pidieron que se encargase de ella hasta que se estabilizara todo) y, desde el primer momento, había echo migas con el bicho aquel. Demasiadas migas.

El gato era solo la punta del iceberg de sus problemas. Desde que Effie vivía allí, Haymitch se había percatado de que la mujer no era tan mala compañía como él se podía plantear anteriormente. Dejando atrás su ridícula ropa y artículos de belleza horribles, y sobretodo esa estupidez mental y eterna dicha que ya había perdido al empezar el Tercer Vasallaje, no era para nada molesta. Incluso era mucho mejor que vivir solo. Para que engañarse, estaba prendado de ella hasta la médula, algo que jamás le había pasado con cualquier otra mujer desde que perdió a su novia con 16 años. Pero claro, no era sencillo admitirlo y menos explicarle a la chica que, después de tantos años juntos y haber pasado tantas cosas, se había percatado sutilmente que quería compartir mas con ella que el techo. Pero había algo que realmente hacía que perdiese los estribos, y era el maldito gato de la hermana fallecida de la tributo. Siempre que encontraba una situación propicia para hablar con ella, aparecía el animal reclamando atención, y automáticamente Haymitch pasaba a estar el un segundo plano para Effie, la cual se desvivía por el minino. Cada vez que le pasaba eso deseaba hacerle picadillo.

Resignado y frustrado por el echo de que un gato le hacía sombra y encima le despertaban por su culpa, subió al piso de arriba y no sin antes imaginarse todas las quejas y gritos que la mujer le iba a echar por "entrar en su habitación sin permiso y lo pocos modales que tenía", abrió lentamente la puerta.

Aunque las cortinas estuvieran corridas, había suficientemente luz para observar la figura que seguía durmiendo, supuestamente apaciblemente, en la cama casi desecha. Effie estaba literalmente tirada en la cama, levemente tapada con la sabana, y eso no era ciertamente alentador para los nervios de Haymitch, ya que la mujer solo llevaba encima una camisa de él (La cual había "tomado prestada") desabrochada encima de los pechos, y la lencería, y eso dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, tanto que Haymitch debía pensar en el gato degollado para evitar tirarse encima de ella. Efectivamente Buttercup se había colado por la ventana abierta, y Effie se había quedado dormida acariciando al gato (Ya que tenía su mano derecha encima de él). El gato, que se había despertado con el ruido de la puerta, le miraba. Haymitch le echó una mirada de odio extremo desde la puerta.

-Se acabó gato asqueroso, fuera de mi casa

-...¿Quien ha llamado tan pronto? - La voz de ella, aún medio dormida, resonó por toda la habitación

Así que Effie estaba despierta, simulando dormir ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse ni un ápice. Eso era malo, echar a Buttercup sería mas dificil

-Katniss - Respondió él, entrando en la habitación lentamente y sin dejar de mirar al gato - Quiere, bueno, ella no, Peeta quiere a Buttercup de vuelta.

-Oh, que descortés por mi parte quedármelo por la noche - Susurró levemente, no sin antes volver a rascar al gato entre las orejas. Buttercup parecía complacido, al contrario que Haymitch el cual echó un suspiro de hastío

-Así que si me disculpa la señorita Effie, lo mandaré de vuelta con su dueña.

Y sin mas dilación, arrancó casi literalmente al gato de la cama, cogiéndolo por el cuello. Buttercup bufó escandalizado y intentó arañar a mala fe a Haymitch, quien le miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo. Se acercó a la ventana y, corriendo la cortina, lo tiró

-¡Haymitch, no tires a Buttercup por la ventana! - Effie se sentó en la cama ipsofactamente, aún tapándose las piernas y abriendo los ojos escandalizada mirando la escena

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes preciosa. ¿No sabes que los gatos siempre caen de pie? - Dijo él, viendo que el gato había caído en el jardín de atrás sin más

-Aún así me parece bochornoso que le hagas eso a Buttercup. ¿No podías llevarlo a casa de Katniss?

Haymitch se giró hacía ella para replicarle, pero se quedó clavado y no pudo. Effie le miraba con cara de enfadada, con los brazos cruzados, pero él solo veía un ángel. Un ángel muy tentador, con el pelo rubio miel cayéndole por los hombros, los ojos azules claros clavándose en él como estacas y con la camisa enseñando demasiado. El rubio tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder decirle algo

-Effie

-¿Qué? - Dijo ella, subiendo el tono

-Al contrario del que tu puedas pensar, no soy de piedra.

Ella le echó una mirada de "¿No me digas?" que Haymitch ignoró por completo

-No claro, no eres de piedra, por eso tiras gatos por la ventana impunemente.

Haymitch puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ese no es el punto, preciosa. Pero ya que estamos, puedo confesarte no tendré reparos en tirarle otra vez si aparece y le hubiera dado una patada si no hubieses estado despierta.

-¿Y todo ese odio hacia el pobre Buttercup de donde sale?

-¡Pues...!

Pero nunca pudo contestar a esa pregunta porque se empezaron a escuchar unos bufidos de gato acompañados por unos graznidos desagradables provenientes del jardín

-¡Ese gato se intenta comer a mis gansos! - Haymitch salió corriendo dejando a Effie con cara sorprendida, luego soltó una sonrisa y fue hacía la ventana y corrió las cortinas del todo para ver como el gato perseguía gansos, cuando se percató de que Buttercup siempre aparecía cuando ambos estaban hablando y ella se olvidaba automáticamente del hombre a favor del animal. ¿Donde habían quedado sus modales? De repente se oyó la puerta de atrás y le vio salir, descalzo, a la caza del gato.

-¡Animal estúpido, lárgate de una vez!

Effie sonrió para sus adentros mientras veía a Haymitch correr detrás de Buttercup, y pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer era dejarse de dormir e ir a preparar ya el café

(...)

-¿Ya estas cansado?

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, un Haymitch sin aliento se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. Había estado corriendo detrás del gato sin parar y sin conseguir atraparlo siquiera. Ella le puso una taza de café en la mesa, mientas se sentaba justo delante de él

-Ala, descansa un poco

-No deberías haberte molestado, preciosa - Dijo el rubio, mientras cogía la taza

-Se supone que vivimos juntos, ¿no? Bien tendré que hacer algo mientras te dedicas a perseguir a Buttercup como un loco

-Podrías haber seguido durmiendo

-Prefería bajar aquí contigo. Y podrías tener modales, Haymitch, y sentarte como es debido

-Tú y tus modales - Dijo él, más bien a media voz, mientras se colocaba bien en la silla y miraba a la mujer en condiciones. Ni siquiera estaba peinada, pero ya se había puesto un bonito vestido azul claro de verano. El día que llegó quemó toda la ropa y las pelucas ridículas del capitolio (Y la hoguera había ardido a base de bien, tanto que Peeta y Katniss casi echaban gritos al cielo cuando se acordaban) porque todo ese estilo de vida le recordaba a los meses que había pasado encerrada en una celda, y desde que no llevaba toda esa porquería en la cara (porque había dejado de maquillarse con colores extravagantes) ni cosas extrañas, estaba mucho mas atractiva.

-¿Te he dicho últimamente que estas preciosa sin toda esa ropa y pelucas ridículas?

-Creo que si - Dijo Effie, sonrojándose - Y me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que me lo dices aparece misteriosamente Buttercup

-Y automáticamente dejas de hacerme caso. Muy conmovedor dado a que estas viviendo en mi casa - Haymitch no se cortó un pelo como era ya habitual en él

-Bueno, hay que reconocer que tengo debilidad por el gato. Lo que no entiendo es que te moleste tan... - Effie cortó la frase y le miró con cara de sorpresa - Haymitch, ¿estas celoso del gato?

-¿Porque iba a tener celos de un gato? - Respondió rápidamente, pero su cara afirmaba de que la rubia había dado en el clavo. Effie apenas podía aguantarse la risa, porque estaba notando, primero que el hombre que tenía delante y ella se pensaba que era una roca insensible, se estaba poniendo colorado, y después de que el gato de la disputa volvía a enroscarse por sus piernas - ¿Que te hace tanta gracia, Effie?

-Que efectivamente cada vez que me alabas viene Buttercup

-¿Otra vez ese... - Haymitch tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar una gran barbaridad - asqueroso gato por aquí?

Antes de que Effie pudiese contestarle, el timbre de la puerta sonó

-Debe ser Peeta que se ha cansado de esperar a que le mandemos al bichejo este. Mejor le abro rápido que si no nos va a reventar los tímpanos, porque tiene poca paciencia.

Y allí estaba el chico del pan, tras la puerta cuando Haymitch la abrió. Llevaba consigo un cesto.

-¿Comité de recogida de gato?

-Y de entrega de pan a domicilio - Dijo el chico joven, abriendo el cesto y pasándole una barra de pan a su mentor - Ese es el motivo oficial

-La verdad es que hace tiempo que me pregunto cuando vas a empezar a cobrarme todo ese pan gratis

-Oh vamos, ¿te crees que a Katniss se lo cobro?

-Pero ella es tu chica, Mellark. ¿O intentas insinuarme algo?

-Haymitch, antes de salir contigo preferiría tragarme veinte rocas.

-Y yo no soportaría ver como destrozas a nuestra chica de fuego otra vez, así que lo nuestro es imposible.

-¿Me vas a dar el gato ya? - Justo cuando Peeta decía eso, Effie se lo entregaba - Buenos días Effie, pensaba que seguías en la cama.

Ella rió levemente

-No cuando tu chica llama cuatro veces al teléfono y Haymitch no responde pronto - Le contestó ella

Peeta rió, mientras Haymitch se giraba para mirarla

-Oye preciosa, tu tampoco te has levantado

-Evidentemente que no, esta no es mi casa y no tengo porque contestar al teléfono

-Entre tú y el gato me vais a volver loco - Le contestó entre dientes, y se volvió a dirigir al chico - Saca a ese animal de mi vista o la próxima vez que lo veas estará estampado en tu puerta o ahorcado en el árbol mas cercano

-Katniss ha ido al pueblo a comprarle una correa para que no se escape. Pero en casa tendrás que verle

-Podré soportarlo. ¿Cuanto de larga será esa correa?

-Conociendo a Katniss, será muy corta. Por cierto, me ha dicho que hoy se iba de caza y que si os pasareis a la hora de comer.

Peeta ya se lo esperaba, pero la respuesta de cada uno de los dos fue totalmente distinta

-Estaremos encantados de ir - Effie siempre con sus indudables modales

-Bueno, que remedio - Haymitch no estaba tan feliz con la idea

Peeta tubo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

-Oh! - Effie hizo cara de caer en la cuenta de algo - Iré cortando el pan, así tendremos algo para acompañar el café. ¿Te parece?

El del pan pudo ver sin ninguna duda como la cara de su mentor daba un cambio radical mientras miraba a la mujer, a la cual dedicó una sonrisa tierna

-Como quieras, preciosa - Le dijo mientras le pasaba el pan y ella lo cogía, también sonriendo.

-Bueno Peeta, nos vemos luego - Effie se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa con la barra entre las manos. Peeta estaba aguantándose la risa y apenas podía mas

-¿Que es lo que te ocurre a ti que pones esa cara?

-Desde luego no hay quien os entienda - Dijo Peeta entre dientes, tragando saliva e intentando serenarse - Mejor me voy, que tengo que acabar de arreglar cosas en casa, y creo que aquí molesto mucho.

-Tu lo has dicho, así que largo - Haymitch le cerró la puerta en la cara sin dejar al chico replicarle. Él también se dirigió a la cocina, donde Effie ya había sacado un cuchillo y estaba cortando rebanadas - Mi plan era volver a la cama, pero si te molestas en hacer el desayuno, tendré que quedarme.

-Mi plan también era volverme a la cama, pero da la casualidad de que ahora sabemos que Buttercup no nos va a molestar mientras hablamos - Ella le contestó rápido, mientras buscaba mermelada en el estante - Pero si quieres puedes irte, nadie te obliga a quedarte.

-Me quedaré - Dijo Haymitch, cogiendo las rebanadas de pan y colocandolas encima de la mesa, mientras se sentaba de nuevo - Una conversación sin ese gato será sumamente interesante

-No se si estás hablando irónicamente o en serio, pero da igual - Dijo ella, mientras también tomaba asiento.

Los dos cogieron su respectiva taza de café y bebieron. La tensión se podía cortar con el cuchillo que había encima de la mesa, así que hubo un rato de silencio, solo sonando los sorbos, los mordiscos al pan recién echo y los carraspeos que acababan en nada. No era un silencio muy incomodo, pero ambos querían romperlo y no sabían como.

-Oye Haymitch - Effie rompió al fin el silencio - He sido muy descortés contigo, ignorándote por el dichoso gato de Katniss, a pesar de que estas permitiendo que viva contigo. ¿Me perdonas? - Sus ojos azules, apagados después de todo lo que había pasado durante aquellas semanas en el capitolio, tenían una pequeña chispa

-Depende, preciosa, depende

-¿De que?

-De si volverás a ignorarme por un gato

-¡Claro que no! - Effie se ofendió levemente - Te estoy pidiendo perdón por algo. Y por cierto, cuando antes me has dicho que no eras de piedra, te he entendido perfectamente.

Haymitch dejó de golpe su taza de café encima de la mesa, sorprendido y casi escupiendo el café

-¿A que viene eso ahora? - Logró decir

-A que tenemos que hablar de algo que hemos estado eludiendo desde que llegué, y es a tu tendencia a ir semidesnudo por casa. Mírate, solo con pantalones de pijama.

-Pero tu ya lo has dicho antes, es mi casa y no la tuya. Y puedo ir como me plazca.

-Ya, pero resulta que yo tampoco soy de piedra, ¿sabes?

La cara de sorpresa que puso el rubio era un poema

-¿Desde cuan...?

-Desde hace bastante tiempo - Le cortó Effie sin pensárselo - Lo que pasa es que como siempre estabas como una cuba, nunca te has percatado de ello - Suspiró, preparándose para lo que tenía que decir - Y es más, cuando me metieron en esa celda pequeña y oscura, con solo mis pensamientos como compañía, palizas y torturas a diario y solo pan y agua de comer, mi único pensamiento por el cual no me arrastré hasta la locura mas absoluta era el de volver a verte otra vez.

Haymitch estaba impresionado con esa confesión. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Effie hablar de cuando había estado encerrada.

-Effie...

-No, déjame terminar. Cuando había perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatada y quería morirme, apareciste tú para rescatarme. Y cuando viste en que estado me habían dejado, y me abrazaste tan tan fuerte que me hacías daño, en aquel momento me percaté que no solo me gustabas, sino que te amaba. -Effie cogió aire después de aquella frase - Si, estúpido borracho, una chica del Capitolio te ama. Se que te parecerá ridículo pero es la verdad - La mujer, después de eso, le dio un largo trago a su café - Ala, ya lo he dicho, ríete de mi si quieres

Pero Haymitch estaba tan impresionado con su confesión y por todo lo que acarreaba consigo que no tenía ganas de reírse de ella, lo que tenía ganas era de abrazarla y no soltarla

-No voy a reírme de ti, princesa - Esa dichosa palabra hizo que Effie aún se pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba - Porque si lo hiciese, también debería reírme de mi mismo, y no creo tener ganas de hacerme auto-critica.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Quiero decir que desde el mismo instante en que Peeta y Katniss me intentaron convencer de que te dejase vivir aquí una temporada, mi vida ha dejado de ser un agujero negro sin respuestas que solo las respondían grandes cantidades de licor blanco y no demasiado eficazmente, y tú eres la responsable de ese cambio.

-¿Es por eso que ya no bebes?

-Exacto. Si te tengo a ti ya no necesito el alcohol. Así que no me vuelvas a dejar solo, Effie. Quédate conmigo

La mujer no pudo soportar más, así que se levantó de la silla (La cual cayó al suelo en gran estrépito) y corrió hacía Haymitch para besarle. Se lanzó con tanto estrépito que la silla no pudo soportarlo y cayeron ambos al suelo, envueltos en un beso hambriento que había sido largamente esperado por ambos. Acabaron rodando por el suelo de la cocina y haciendo que casi se cayeran las tazas de café encima de ellos. Cuando oyeron el dindineo de las tazas al moverse encima de la mesa y, por el ruido, una de ellas por lo menos había caído desparramando el liquido negro por la mesa , pararon de golpe del susto

-Creo que estoy soñando, es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad - La silla rota, el olor y el sabor a café, sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo. Ella encima de él. Sus ojos encontrados, azul contra gris - ¿Ahora es cuando el sueño se vuelve horrible, verdad? - Effie notó como las manos de Haymitch se posaban en su cintura, y le dio un escalofrío - No, parece que no

-¿En serio te parezco un sueño, princesa? Podemos volverlo mas emocionante

-Demasiado dormida - Dijo Effie, volviendo a besarle - Volvamos a nuestro plan inicial, irnos a dormir como estábamos haciendo antes de que Katniss nos despertara. Bueno, con el detalle de que no nos vamos cada uno a su cama.

-Bueno, mi plan inicial era volver a la cama y pensar en ti un rato, creo que me entiendes - Effie levantó una ceja en señal de desaprobación, mientras él tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro - Pero creo que prefiero el cambio de planes.

Ella se levantó del suelo, y seguidamente lo hizo Haymitch

-A mi también me gusta el cambio, sobretodo si implica no tener que dormir sola nunca mas - Dijo ella, mirándole y luego mirando alrededor para ver el estropicio - Hemos roto la silla

-Ya me encargo yo de eso, preciosa. Tu mejor sube y cámbiate

-Bien, te espero en tu alcoba

Y mientras, después de darse otro suave beso, Effie subía por las escaleras, Haymitch habló

-Effie - Su voz hizo que la rubia se girase, mirándole interrogativa - Ni se te ocurra abrocharte la camisa

(...)

-¿Que le vamos a decir a Peeta y a Katniss?

Ambos estaban delante del porche de la casa de los jóvenes, sin decidirse aún a llamar. No habían podido eludir a su compromiso de ir a comer con ellos (Mas que nada porque Effie había dicho que no era nada educado rechazar una invitación) así que allí se encontraban

-Creo que se percatarán sin que les tengamos que dar explicaciones - Haymitch fue categórico - Y si quieren explicaciones, simplemente no se las damos. ¿O acaso buscas su aprobación?

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Effie se ofendió - Soy bastante mayor para saber lo que hago

-Bien, porque considero que no necesitamos permiso de nadie, y menos de esos dos.

Effie intentó cambiar de tema

-Pórtate bien con Buttercup

-No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. Bueno, vamos a acabar con esto de una vez, es inútil alargarlo más

Así que los dos subieron la pequeña escalinata que les separaba de la casa que compartían ahora los tributos mas jóvenes que quedaban en todo Panem, y llamaron a la puerta. Katniss les abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡Al fin llegáis! Viviendo a tres casas, ya era hora de que llegaseis - Protestó la chica

Pero cuando se iba a girar (y así había empezado a torcer su cuerpo) para entrar de nuevo a su casa y seguir cocinando, se percató de que algo era extraño, así que se volvió hacía ellos otra vez. Efectivamente allí pasaba algo muy extraño. Lo primero que le turbó fue la cercanía de los hombros de ambos, que estaban prácticamente pegados. Empezó a alzar una ceja con incredulidad cuando les vio las caras: Effie con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, Haymitch con otra sonrisa pero más parecida a un "Si te ríes te vas a arrepentir". Katniss siguió bajando la mirada cuando se percató de una marca roja en el cuello de la mujer, que estaba segura (Mas que nada porque lo había vivido en carnes) que era un chupetón. Y lo más turbador, ya bajando la mirada hacia abajo, eran sus manos. No estaban simplemente cogiéndose la mano, las tenían entrelazadas una con la otra. La chica no necesitaba ser muy lista para percatar lo que estaba pasando

-Oye Peeta - Dijo ella, girando la cabeza hacía dentro - ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos estado hablando esta mañana?

-¿Lo de atar a Buttercup cuando venga Haymitch? Habíamos quedado que era una crueldad

Hablando del gato, había ido a rozar su pelaje contra las piernas de la rubia, la cual misteriosamente (o no tanto) ignoró el gato. Aquello estaba tomando un matiz muy evidente.

-No hombre no, del tema de que harías un pastel de fresas al licor si yo ganaba la apuesta.

-¿Que pasa con eso?

-Pues que ya puedes hornearlo, porque he ganado.

* * *

Me ha costado escribir esto TRES SIGLOS Y MEDIO. Me he pasado bastante del limite de palabras que me había autoimpuesto (¬¬' Había dicho que iban a ser unas 3000, y JA JA JA me parto y me mondo con las casi 5000, si es que tengo cuerda para rato) y encima es tan caótico en mi mente que debería repasarlo como 20 veces más, pero no puedo. Porque cada vez que lo leo me emociono. Si es que aghaghagh me los comería a los dos. Es más, a los cuatro. A Buttercup no, que solo es un entorpecedor XD

PD: ¡El Disclaimer! Siempre me lo dejo, soy así de torpe. Decididamente los personajes y la saga de The Hunger Games pertenecen a la Srta. Suzanne Collins y a su inspiración divina


End file.
